Reasons Revealed
by AlyCat3
Summary: Mikey and Don have a foray into the human world, setting there sites on how the future will unfold.
1. Raph & Leo

Disclaimer: I want to go out and own every turtle tot out there, but I don't. Nor do I own any names land marks or practically anything in this whole fic, except the plot.

* * *

><p>(six year old turtle tots)<p>

Raph's POV

"Raph, you know we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Awe give it a rest Leo, Daddy won't even notice, him and Mikey won't be back at the lair for another hour."

I glanced over at my brother right at my side.

The two of us, well I, had decided that while dad was out with one of our little brothers and our other bro had taken a nap the two of us needed to go exploring.

"As the two oldest of the four we should regularly go around the sewers to make sure nothing's near our home any way, and once we do such a good job Dad would want us to go out and do this all the time."

Leo looked at me and I could read the conflict on his face.

Stay back with Don and do as father told us to do, or make sure the family's safe and gain our Sensi's respect.

Both were very strongly engraved in him and the two fighting each other now looked like it almost really hurt.

Finally he huffed out the air he'd been holding and said "alright, but just for a little while. We have to get back before Sensi knows we left."

I nodded enthusiasticly and lead the way towards some previously unexplored parts of our home.

We wondered the sewers for what felt like hours but found nothing but a bunch of nasty stuff I'd rather not identify.

After a while of mucking around we both started to get tiered and decided Donnie was going to wake up soon, so we were fixing to go back when we suddenly realized that we didn't know where we were.

We stopped and looked around, but none of this seemed familiar to us.

It was my idea to go top side and figure out if we could recognizes something from when Dad took us up with him.

Leo wasn't happy, but he agreed that there really wasn't a better option, so I went up the ladder first and gave my surroundings a good glance before moving out of the way of my complaining brother.

We stood there for a long time just watching the cars go past on the street, both fascinated by this simple device.

But at the same time we both remembered why we'd had to come up here, so we started glancing around hoping something noticeable would show up.

Nothing did, after all we'd only been to the surface three times total during the day, twice without permission.

Still with no better plan in mind me walked back and forth in the dank alley way and when nothing clear came to us I came up with an ingenuous idea "Hay, why don't we go up there, I bet we'd be able to see more."

I was pointing up towards the sky, and right at the edge of a building. We'd be able to see a lot more in the sky line.

Predictably, the mighty Leo said it was much to dangerous, but he did bring up an interesting point. "How exactly do you suppose we get up there?"

It didn't take to much imagination, glancing around here I found a ladder leading up, I didn't even bother to point it out and state it.

Just started climbing.

Even Mikey was starting to make a better companion then Leo, at least he didn't complain the whole time, but he stopped when we reached the top of the building and again helped me to look around.

If anything, coming up here had made this more confusing, everything was so little now that we could only just make out the dark pit of the hole we just came out of.

I stubbornly waited a good fifteen minutes before admitting "okay, so I guess this wasn't a good idea, you got anything coming?"

My older brother tapped his finger to his chin, his serious thinking face but in a random bout of fearlessness, he ran to the edge of the building and jumped off.

"Leo!" I wailed, wondering when my brother had become suicidal.

Running over to that edge, I glanced down and saw him holding onto the ladder we'd climbed up on, dangling by one hand, and the other waving frantically at me.

He was just waving it around like some retarded mime, and I couldn't figure out if he was trying to tell me to shut up, or invite me to do the same.

I opened my mouth to demand he start making some sense, when I heard it to.

Running feet, the harsh breathing of the humans, and my shadow casting down right into the street below.

With more caution then my brother I eased down and managed to wedge myself into some sort of ledge, the space so small that my feet were curled against my plastron, before hauling Leo up.

It would take a lot of maneuvering and maybe one of us falling to get back out, but at least no one could see us now.

We both went quite and still, like our Sensi had taught us, when two figures came racing down the street below.

One of them was quite small, a child really, but even before he ducked into the darkness below us, I could tell something was wrong with him.

His face was a lumpy mess, like one eye was bulging out or something with scarring covering everything else.

He walked weird,one leg seemed to be longer then the other, and there was a huge random lump in between his shoulder blades, kind of like he was growing his own shell.

I didn't understand why he was cowering from the man following him, was this some sort of game?

Those terrified sequels and whines told me other wise, especially when the man drew a metal bat, and swung out hard.

The child hit the ground, but the man didn't stop.

I wanted to look away, but we were wedged so tight that I couldn't move an inch, my shell was chipping away at the wall behind me so that I couldn't move an inch in any direction, except forward.

The natural thing would be to close my eyes, but it was like watching Master Splinter scold one of my brothers, you just couldn't look away.

Down below, the guy was still beating on that little kid, who was still screaming at the top of his lungs.

Why did nobody come? Why wasn't anybody trying to help him? Just because he looked a little different didn't mean he deserved to suffer like this.

My brother and I clung to each other until finally, the screaming stopped, but the horrible sounds of metal against flesh didn't. Even after the echo of those wail's had faded, that didn't stop for quite some time.

The next time we looked down, we could see the guy had finally stopped hitting the flesh, in fact he'd stopped doing much of anything besides just standing there and looking down.

As the sun started to lighten a bit, the guy looked up towards the heavens and then without a backward glance, turned to walk away.

We stayed up in our little bubble, safe for now, but not forever.

Humans would start to come by the dozens soon, and we couldn't stay here all day.

Yet to go home, they would have to go back into the sewers, past that body.

As soon as Leo started to move, I went with him, following him down the ladder and down into the safety of the stinky darkness.

I did not look back, I could not think about what had happened, I wouldn't.

Neither of us spoke of what we saw on our way home, nor did we ever speak of this again.

This was something nobody should have to know about, or suffer threw no matter what.

The problem of we still didn't know how to get back home was solved when our father appeared out of the darkness in front of us, but I held no more fear inside me at being caught, just ran forward and buried my face into his fur as my brother did the same.

As our father spent a good hour yelling at us about how scared he'd been about what had happened to us, and leaving our brother home alone, and not to ever do anything like this again, we took it all in silence.

I for one, knew we'd deserve it, and I was never going to try anything like that again.

We had to do extra training practice and were grounded for a full two weeks, letting the hole situation sink in that much more.

* * *

><p>Yes I know, a little dark, but hay there life wasn't sugar and rainbows, and neither is the real world. I imagine the boys seeing something like this might make them fear for there family more, to not let that happen to there own, and people take to things in there own way. After this Leo started to train harder, and Raph resented the world for what he was. Hope you enjoyed, R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Don & Mikey

Disclaimer: I want to go out and own every turtle tot out there, but I don't. Nor do I own any names land marks or practically anything in this whole fic, except the plot.

* * *

><p>(Ten year old turtle tots)<p>

Don's POV

"Mikey, I really don't think this is a good idea. The others must have noticed by now."

"Aww, stop being such a baby bro, I thought that was my title." He pointed out as he lead the way.

Despite my brothers taunting, I couldn't stop myself from worrying. I'd watched Mikey sneak out, and determined that I should follow him and try to convince him that he should come home first before tattle telling on him.

Yet when I'd caught up, he'd spun a tail of wonder, a place that he and Sensei had discovered on there last trip up. It was full of all sorts of things that humans had just thrown away for no reason, but the sounds of humans had been to close for our Masters comfort, so he had shooed them off.

Mikey had not been pleased, he wanted to explore some more. So he determined he could go there on his own, at night when humans were less active.

I was now stupidly tagging along.

When we made it to the surface it took him a minute to get his bearings, then a good twenty minutes to figure out he was going the wrong way and that he needed to turn around and go the other way.

I was feeling really sore and tired by the time my brother declared we were close.

Master Splinter had scent us threw a really ruff training session tonight, and had finished off with a new Kata. I was tired and ready to go home when the stench hit me. Growing up in the sewers, it was nothing worse then what I normally smelt, but without realizing it I had been enjoying the fresh untainted air.

Being this close to that stench again just reminded me what we were doing.

Mikey was starting to get really excited, happy that he'd found his special place that Master Splinter had taken us to. We passed threw the gates and on first glance, it was just a pile of smelly junk. I didn't understand my little brothers excitement.

Then as he dragged me closer, he started pulling out _stuff._

Broken toys and mismatched close. Rotting food and baby's unmentionables. All junk in one way, but all a treasure of stuff to me in another way. We sifted threw for what felt like hours, way way longer then we should have, and I noticed that the darkness was starting to get darker. The way it always does right before day breaks.

I hadn't exactly been keeping tabs on Mikey, but I did happen to notice the sudden quite of the surroundings.

Glancing up from an interesting twirled up object, I looked around and started panicking slightly when my little brother was no where to be found. In the lowest whisper I could muster I whispered "Mikey?"

When I got no response I tried slightly louder "Mikey?" I continued getting louder and louder, and without even realizing it I had started to scream. My feet were moving and I was running around searching for my missing brother when I slammed into something much larger then anything I'd ever come into contact with.

A human, a real honest to goodness living breathing 6'3 human was actually standing before me. He didn't look like the one's I'd seen on TV, the black suites and ties carrying brief cases and sitting in office chairs, I imagined they smelt a lot like coffee as much as they were seen with it.

This human had to the the complete opposite. Ratty clothing that had a lot of holes in it, unclean unshaven with an odder coming off of him that smelt a lot like my surroundings.

His skin was as dark as the night around him, and the brightest thing about him was the red beanie sitting on his head.

I froze in shock, rooted to the spot in out right fear. Master Splinter had ingrained into us as far back as I could remember that humans were to be untrusted, unapproachable.

Yet here one was, standing between me, and my missing brother. In a fit of fear and out right rage I rushed forward and attempted to get in-between his legs, but two huge pares of hands grabbed around my shell and hoisted me upside down.

Wailing and screaming I kicked and struggled with all my might, being held upside down was not my preferred choice. With some difficulty the human righted me and then looked me dead in the eye, laughing.

He had a genuine smile on his face, the first I'd ever seen of any human. Laughing at my attempts to get free and trying to talk over my struggles "Calm yourself young one. I will bring you no harm. Your Mikey is safe, and was quite worried about you. Would you like to go see him?"

Still in shock at meeting my first human, I silently nodded then wriggled around a bit more, insisting I could be put down.

"Why of course my young friend, I will gladly put you down."

He did indeed place me gently on the ground right side up and then started off into the more southern area of this place.

For a moment I considered running, but I couldn't just leave Mikey behind. This human had done me no harm yet, reason stood that he was safe. He said he knew where Mikey was.

Still wary of him, but I was now more fascinated then anything else. This was my first encounter with a real live human, this could be my only opportunity ever to get to know what they were like.

I started off simple "My names Donatello, whats yours?"

He glanced behind himself at me, and seemed pleased that I was finally willing to talk to him. His answer came very willing as he answered "You may call be The Professor, my young friend. Might I ask what you and the other one are doing out here on this most interesting night?"

"Are father took my little brother out here before, and we wanted to come back here and see it again."

"Yes, the most interesting phenomenons in life are the ones that rarely repeat themselves."

I didn't really understand what he meant, but I didn't get much time before we passed a big junk heap into a hole new world. Small fires were lit in small sections around here, and I could see the dark shadows of all sorts of humans. All shapes sizes and colors, and one individual. Smaller then any of the others he was moving around and chattering with everybody in sight, unable to sit still in this strange new world.

"Mikey, god your okay! Where the shell did you go?"

His baby blue eyes were round as orbs as he scampered up to me already talking. "-o my god Donnie. This place is amazing. I can't believe Master Splinter wanted to leave this place, its so cool. These guys are homeless, just like us. They live so differently from what we expected of humans, and there so awesome and cool. They don't even care that we look so different."

I started tuning him out and instead turned to The Professor to ask more questions. He called himself a philosopher, I wasn't really sure what that meant, but he talked in long sentences using really big words. Yet he also talked about a lot of the things I was interested in, how to build things. He liked to talk about the structure of a bluish building I'd seen a dozen times on our TV, but had never come above surface to face. We stayed for so long, interacting with these strange humans.

They even shared a little bit of there food with us, a gesture only Master Splinter had ever done for us.

Speaking of, "Hay, Mikey, we'd better be getting home. Sensei will be getting worried."

Mikey stopped in mid sentence and glanced up at me as if I had just crushed his newly acquired toy. "But Donnie, this is like the coolest thing ever to happen, we can't just leave."

I smiled and consoled "Its okay Mikey, we found it once, we can find it again. We will come back" Of this I was sure. Not the combined forces of older brothers and father could stop me from coming back here.

* * *

><p>I didn't originally plan on making a part two, but I loved the other one so much and I thought Mikey and Don deserved one too, to check out there first real out look into the human world. It is assumed that they got in a lot of trouble for being out so late, but still you have to know that this became one of Mikey's and Don's favorite places. So tell me what you think, R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
